Bloody Nightmares
by HellsShipwright
Summary: Blake has been having nightmares lately, but this one is the most intense, can Yang help? One shot featuring our favourite ninja brawler duo. (Blake x Yang) hints of (Weiss x Ruby)


RWBY: Blending Colours

**Ship here people, bringing you the next story of Blending Colours. Now while this does involve a relationship I do believe it is more of a hurt/comfort with a ton of fluff, I got the idea from another fanfic I read which I must admit is fantastic. I don't know what it is but the quality of writing with RWBY Fanfics is much greater than the more mainstream stories.**

**Also, I have found myself deeply upset over the loss of Mounty Oum. He leaves a wife and a child behind, Rooster teeth lose and incredibly talented animator and voice actor, and we as fans lose an idle. **

**I did not know Monty as a person, I am a nobody in his life, and yet I am still saddened by his death, that for me shows the extent of his legacy.**

**Depressing thoughts aside this is a bit of a sad story, just something that came to me, please enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth are AWESOME! RIP Monty Oum!_

Pairing; Bumblebee, hints of White Rose

Story 2: Bloody Nightmares

With a gasp, Blake woke, panting and growling at an unknown threat with her eyes still clouded and hazy from sleep. She was not aware of where she was, her Faunus instincts demanding she be ready to fight off any threats to her person, going as far as to prepare her hands to scratch and claw, fangs bared and ready to tear.

So caught up in the fog was she that when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side, she freaked, thrashing and flailing as much as possible. Realising she was able she leaned down to sink her fangs into the closest arm, blood welling up from the wounds as she leaned back for another bite, only to realise her assailant was saying something;

"-Ake. Blake. Blake! Blake! It's only a nightmare, its me. It's Yang, I'm here!"

The sleep finally dissipating, she realised her girlfriend was the one holding onto her, it was Yang she had just bitten with intent to do as much harm as possible.

Realising her kitten was finally coherent, Yang slackened her hold, the cat woman's arms dropping as she fell limp. Finally she calmed down enough that the brawler was able to let go, gently placing her arms on the younger woman's shoulders and turning her, seeing the tears in her eyes from the dream;

"Oh god, Yang, I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Shhhhh." Yang whispered, gently pulling the stricken Faunus into her embrace, the motion being returned after a brief stiffening. Unable to handle anymore, Blake broke down, tears streaming down her face as she hugged the blonde beauty closer to her, who in turn held her in bleeding arms, ignoring the pain the fangs had caused in lieu of comforting the visibly distraught woman.

This happened almost like clockwork every year, give or take a day or two. The anniversary of the death of Adam, and the end of the White Fang, always brought the nightmares that plagued Blake, her worst fears and darkest memories merging into a horrific scene, even ten years on from the events.

She never talked about them, never explained what happened in them. She didn't have to. What Blake did not realise and what Yang would never tell her, is that she talks in her sleep, particularly when the dreams were significant to her as a person.

As far as she understood it, Adam never died in the nightmare, he killed each of them, her sister and her girlfriend, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and finally her, laughing as he ended the lives of everybody Blake cared about. Impossible with the man buried in an unmarked grave, but still a frightening thought for a woman who feared once again being alone.

Feeling that the cat Faunus had calmed down, Yang took a step back, never stopping touching her though, physically letting her know she was still there, she was not going anywhere. Reaching up with her uninjured arm, she brushed away Blake's tears, smiling softly as she did so, the routine very familiar to her by this point.

Sniffling slightly, her upset girlfriend stuttered out; "Y-yang, your arm."

Realising she was still bleeding from the puncture wounds, Yang took Blake by the hand to lead her into the kitchen of their apartment, the younger woman protesting slightly in her movements but still following obediently. Grabbing a wet cloth and first aid kit from a drawer, Yang reluctantly let go of her still shaking lover to disinfect and bandage up her arm, taking her hand once again as soon as the job was done and leading her into the living room.

In the middle of the room was a love seat, one they often used for movie night or simply snuggling during a romantic or passionate period in their relationship, which happened frequently since they bought the apartment together six years ago. Sitting herself down in it, the golden beauty tugged her ninja like girlfriend into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist as she did so. Blake curled up against her in a very cat like manner once she was sat down, Yang reaching up to slowly stroke her hair, taking care to avoid her sensitive cat ears, knowing she did not appreciate touching without her permission even from Yang.

"I'm sorry." Blake murmured when she finally relaxed into the embrace, closing her eyes and tucking her head under her girlfriends chin, who in turn gave a very unladylike snort;

"What are you sorry for? You had a nightmare and panicked, happens to everybody."

Indeed it did, even the usually unflappable Yang Xiao Long suffered from nightmares, she still recalls the time she nearly put a certain Ice Queen through a wall when woken up from a bad dream, from that point on it had been Blake or Ruby's responsibility to risk her wrath.

"Every year it's like this." She murmured once again; "Every year I hurt you without realising."

"Hey look at it this way, you're getting better, this year you didn't reach for Gambol Shroud."

Last year they had foolishly left the chain scythe in the bedroom around this time, Yang had barely avoided having her head taken off in her girlfriends panic.

With a small sigh, she crooked a finger under Blake's chin, tilting it so the Young Faunus would be unable to avoid her eye;

"Blake, you need to realise that I accept these nightmares, regardless of what they are, how often they occur or whatever. You're stuck with me, and these nightmares will pass in time as all things do. It's just taking you a bit longer."

Blake's eyes swam with tears again at her words; Although the two had never really talked about it, it was always assumed they would eventually get married. Hearing Yang proclaim she would not be leaving was the closest they had ever come to a proposal.

Pressing her lips gently against the brawlers, Blake whispered; "Thank you. I love you."

Yang grinned her trademark look; "I love you too kitten. Try and get some more sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

With those words, the feline woman tucked her head into a muscled shoulder, purring slightly as she drifted off once again, exhausted from the nights events. The brawler began to hum an old lullaby as her kitten fell into a deeper sleep, one she hoped would keep the nightmares away.

Looking back onto the bandage on her arm, she knew that she would take any wounds from any source as long as she could keep on holding the woman before for the rest of her life. Anything was worth it for Blake's happiness.

With her girlfriend enjoying a much more pleasant sleep, she gently shifted her weight to stand, carrying the young Faunus back to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

**Okay, this was something that just popped into my head, I am typing this late at night and quite tired from a hard day. Still things are looking up, at least I am managing to update this one a little bit more. As alway let me know what you think, if possible say a prayer for Monty and his family, and if you have any ideas for a story let me know.**

**See ya soon.**

**Ship**


End file.
